1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a videoconference system and others for transmitting and receiving data based on several types of media among a plurality of terminal devices connected by predetermined transmission means.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, two-way interactive systems have been constructed to implement distance interlocution while transmitting and receiving text data and/or video data between remote places through transmission means like learning of foreign languages such as English conversation, counseling, and so on. Regarding such distance interlocution, the two-way interactive systems enabling the distance interlocution in an eye-contact state were proposed as systems for, while realizing simple transmission of text data and partner interlocutor images, also realizing a closer interlocution environment in an indirect eye-contact state through partner interlocutor images indicating respective interlocutor, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,137,526 and 6,005,604.